


Dragon's Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It is an interesting beginning to this Draco and Hermione relationship. Draco takes a tragic fall, and Hermione is left to care for him. Will it grow into something more?





	1. Warnings from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Draco Malfoy scowled at himself while looking out the window. That stupid mudblood, Granger, did it again. 

_She couldn’t help it. She is perfect in every way. From her bushy hair, and her everlasting smile, down to her perfectly sculpted feet: I love her. Not that I would tell her that. It might go to her big know-it-all head. I know if she did find out she would only laugh at me for it. Laugh with Weasley, I bet._

“Draco!” His fiancée’s voice yelled through his thoughts.

_Crap_ , he thought, _I don’t want to deal with her yet. The only reason why I am marring her is because of father. My father would have murdered or maybe even tortured me until I died, if I_ married anybody but _Pansy Parkinson…Literally_. 

“What?!?” Draco answered angrily. 

Suddenly, Pansy was in his room, and at his side. “Drakie, that mudblood was at the door, and she asked for you. I told her to shove off because you were busy. Aren’t you proud of me?” She said arrogantly.

“Are you serious, Parkinson? You just let her walk away?”

“Well, yes. You didn’t want to talk to her, did you?” Pansy asked suspiciously.

Knowing that he blew his cover, he replied quickly, “Uh…I would have screamed it at her. Let her know not to ever come back into this house ever again.” At these words, Pansy let her guard down.  


 “I love you, Draco.” She said happily. Draco said nothing, as she pranced down the stairway.

Draco turned back around to look out the window again, but then he tripped, feeling himself flying head over heels out the window.When he hit the ground, he heard a sickening crunch. He screamed in pain, and then everything went black.

\-----------------------------------------D r a c o and H e r m i o n e Forever-------------------------------------------------- 

_Sometimes that Pansy can be so detestable_ , Hermione Granger thought to herself as she walked away from the Malfoy Manor. _I don’t see what Draco sees in that woman. I mean, really?!?_

Hermione then walked all the way into town, stopping for a drink at the Hog’s Head. She never drank, nor did she feel the need to. This was a time for a drink though.

Hermione ordered her drink, sat down, looked up at the ceiling in thought. She then heard familiar voices come in through the door.

“Oy! Get us a couple of butterbeers over here.” It was the Weasley twins, Fred and George. 

“Hello, Hermione! What have you been up to lately?” Fred asked after finally locating her.

“One of everything, I suppose. What about you?” She asked vaguely.

“We have been excellent! The shop has been going good, also. You should come by soon. We just got a new shipment of love potions, and other stuff like that for Valentine’s Day.” George replied.

"Really? That's great!" Hermione said happily. 

"Did you hear about what happened to that git, Malfoy?" Fred asked. 

"What?!?"

"Oh, he's in the hospital now." 

"Are you serious?!?" Hermione replied with worry. She took a big drink of her butterbeer.

"Yeah, he cracked his skull, and probibly some other things." 

"How did you know this though?" Hermione asked. She felt like she couldn't breathe.  


"On our way from out of town we saw it happen. We took him to the hospital. They said it didn't look good. I wanted to leave him, but I knew it wouldn't be right to just leave him like that. You know?"

"Yeah...hey, I have to go." Hermione said half-heartedly.

"So soon?" George asked her. 

"Yeah, I have a headache bigger than Voldemort's criminal record." Hermione laughed at her own comment, even though her voice was scrachy and dry from the news of Draco. 

_Why it is affecting me like this? I hate him, don't I??? Of course she did. Definetly. Yeah...hopefully._


	2. A trip to the hospital.

    Hermione walked all the way to her house, which was right outside  
Hogsmeade. Half way there, she had a sudden idea to stop and see Draco at  
St.Mungo’s. No biggie, she thought.  
    Once, Hermione got there, she felt sick. The sight of seeing Draco in  
wrapped up in bloody cloths, open wounds bursting from his skin, staring  
off into space like all was lost—scared her.  
    To her surprise, he looked nothing like that. He had one (non-bloody)  
bandage around his head, and that was it. A healer walked into the room,  
and introduced himself as Healer Dean. Healer Dean told me that Draco was  
actually half-conscious at the moment, and had many broken bones…his  
head being the worst. He said that the medication that they gave Draco may  
alter his personality somewhat.  
    “Who are you and how are you related to this man?” Healer Dean  
finally asked after 15 minutes of updating me on Draco’s condition.  
    “I am Hermione Granger, and I…have no-“  
    “She’s my sister.” A faint voice replied. Hermione looked over at Draco,  
and saw him try to get up.  
    “Don’t do that, Mr. Malfoy!” The healer warned. Then the healer just  
looked at Draco and her for a moment.  
    You don’t look like your related.” He said hesitantly.  
    “She’s step-family to me. Is that so hard to believe?” Draco said  
impatiently.  
    “I…I’m sorry for questioning it, Mr. Malfoy.” Healer Dean replied, and  
at that, he left the room.  
    For a moment, Draco and Hermione just sat there. He was propped up  
by pillows, and she was sitting in what was a very uncomfortable chair.  
    “So, why did you say I was your sister?” I asked.  
    “Step-sister, I said. There’s a difference.” He retorted.  
    “Okay, _step-sister_. But why is my question.”  
    “Well, he wasn’t going to let anybody but family stay longer than his  
discussion about me. He kicked Pansy out, thank goodness.”  
    “He did?”  
    “Yea and she didn’t go very quietly. It was funny to watch her scream  
for me the whole time she was leaving. They had to bring somebody to take  
her away.” He told her.  
    Hermione laughed silently at the thought of Pansy screaming and throwing a  
fit like a baby.  
    Draco suddenly cringed in pain.  
    “Are you okay?” Hermione asked with concern.  
    “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, voice quivering the whole time.  
    “You don’t look like you are. I’m going to go get Healer Dean-“  
    “No!” He replied forcefully. Draco took a deep breath, and then said, “Just don’t leave me.”  
    Hermione got up anyway, even though she was flattered at the  
thought of him wanting her to stay.  
    “It’ll only take a minute.” She told him, and before he could say a word,  
Hermione left the room.  
    She came back with Healer Dean in tow…as well as his medication.  
   _Crap_ , he thought, _that stuff is so disgusting. I bet if any healer ever had to  
take that medication, they would stop giving it to people. It’s that foul._  
    “What are your symptoms, sir?” The healer asked Draco.  
    “It’s nothing.”  
    “Sir, this young lady says you were in pain. After taking a plunge from  
a fourth story window, it’s amazing you are still living. Much more is that  
you are able to talk and walk to a certain degree. We have to take this  
seriously, Mr. Malfoy.”  
    “Fine, I have a headache, and I barely hold myself up, I guess.”  
    “You _guess_?”  
    “Okay, I _know_! I am severe pain now. Could we speed up this  
process?”  
    “Yes, and for now, you can take your bi-hourly medication.” Healer  
Dean told Draco.  
    “Oh, Yay.” He replied with counterfeit happiness. Hermione giggled.  
Everybody stared.  
    “Sorry.” She said in a tiny voice. Healer Dean turned around, and she  
saw Draco smile at her. Hermione blushed as she smiled back at him.  
    “I will be back in a few moments.” The Healer told them.  
    “That’s fine.” Hermione answered. And at that, the healer left the room once more.  
    “Now, aren’t you glad I went and got him?” Hermione asked happily.  
    “No.”  
    “Why?!?”  
    “Because now I have to take this foul tasting…substance that tastes  
HORRIBLE. I don’t know what it is! I don’t think it’s helping.”  
Hermione glares at Draco for a moment. Then she replies, “You are  
being dim, and thick-headed. Stop it.”  
    “It’s true!” Draco pouts. Once again Hermione glares at him.  
Healer Dean came back into the room, with a vile of bluish-purple  
matter in his hand. _He was right, it didn’t look very inviting_ , she thought.  
    Draco took it wordlessly. He shivered, and swallowed, and then he  
looked fiercely at Hermione.  
    “You should be fine now. You can go back to talking to him.” The  
healer told them.  
    “It’s okay. I have to go anyway. I haven’t had anything to eat today.”  
Hermione said.  
    “You do?” Draco asked.  
    “Yeah, and I’m sorry. Thanks for letting me come.” With those words,  
Hermione got up and left.  
    Once she got to the door way, a little voice said, “Please come back. I’ll  
miss you.” Hermione went rigid.  
    “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.” She turned around, and answered.  
Hermione turned back around, and left.  



	3. MPWA's and missing people.

    Hermione returned to the hospital every day to visit Draco. It had become a daily habit for her now. 

    One day, she walked in to find his bed empty. Where did he go? She wondered. Hermione departed from his room to find somebody that would know where he went. She found Healer Dean finally. 

    “Would you happen to know where Draco is located at now? His bed is empty, and-“

    “Empty you say?” The healer asked with worry. 

    “Well, yes”

    “Lead me there at once, please!”He ordered. 

    Hermione led Healer Dean to Draco’s room. Draco’s sheets were thrown across the room, and a lamp that was usually next to the bed was on the floor. 

    “He wasn’t in a good enough condition to leave yet. He was still scheduled to be in here for two more months. He…I…you…I mean, where could he have gone?” Healer Dean stuttered. 

    A long depressing silence passed before Hermione spoke at last. “I have no idea.” She replied sadly, “I really don’t know.” 

    They immediately called out a “Missing Wizard Patient Alert”, a.k.a. M.W.P.A., to everybody around the hospital. They searched high and low for the lost Draco. He was nowhere to be found. 

    Hermione sadly returned to his room once more, to see if by chance he went back to his room. There was nothing in there, but slight breeze. Then, something finally hit Hermione, literally. 

    It was the wind.

    The window was wide open...wide enough for a human to slide through. He couldn’t have done that by himself though, she contemplated. 

*~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~*

    Draco woke up with a huge headache, and weird feeling to his stomach. 

_Where am I_ , he asked himself. 

    He couldn’t really see much of anything. Everything was very blurry, and his memory was obscured. His vision cleared for a moment, long enough for him to see some of his surroundings. It was dark inside what looked like a comfortable house. There was a black-haired man standing the corner. 

    Draco felt the taste of blood once again entering his eyes, and mouth, just like after he fell out the window. Draco moaned gently in pain. 

    The man turned around quickly, and before Draco could see his face, he yelled, ‘’ _Crucio_!” Draco fell out of the bed he was in, and onto the floor. 

    The horrid excruciating pain only lasted for 30 seconds, but it felt like so much more. He opened his eyes a little to see his attacker, once again, he was hit with a spell. Draco once again, felt disorientated and just fell back into a deep sleep. 


	4. Hermione's past, and present

Chapter four

Hermione walked home that night from work, and when she got home: she realized it was quite late.   
She didn’t really like her job as a waitress. It had bad hours, and some people think it’s funny if they say weird stuff about her, like the bloke who told her that her butt was hot. That was just been really awkward.   
It had been a week since the disappearance of Draco…or it had been the last time she checked. She couldn’t really keep track of time anymore. She had too much on her mind at the wrong time, and at the wrong place. It was just awful everywhere.   
She put her wand on the kitchen table, and went into the living room. Hermione’s living room was a dark grayish blue color. It was the exact color of the sky when it was about to rain. She enchanted the ceiling to have fluffy white clouds dance across it. In the nearest corner was warm fireplace. In front of this wonderfully inviting fireplace was an equally inviting dark azure couch.  
Hermione jumped unto the couch, and stared into the fire for a moment. She had to talk somebody about this. She hadn’t talked to Ron Weasley or Harry Potter for many months. Ever since they had got out of school 8 months ago, they just parted their ways. Harry went and married Ginny Weasley, while Ron was supposed to marry Hermione. At the last moment, Hermione backed out having to tell Ron that even though he was a great person…he just wasn’t the one she wanted to spend her life with. Ron, of course, was very miserable and heartbroken, so he branched away from everybody and she hadn’t heard from him since then. Well, she hadn’t really tried to lately, but later is better then never.   
Hermione decided that in a few hours she would call his number, because she knew not the least of what she was going to say. 

~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

The phone rang inside the Burrow, and so Mrs. Weasley, after seeing it was Hermione, picked up the phone.   
“Hello, Hermione. How have you been? Ginny and Harry have missed you, Bill and Fleur look forward to cooking with you again-”�  
How could they? The last time they cooked with me; it ended with me cutting off my own finger, and they had to rush me off to the hospital. Hermione told herself. She got knocked out of her thoughts when she heard that she was still getting talked to.   
“Hello? I asked you if you have talked to Ron lately!”� Mrs. Weasley asked loudly.  
“Uh, just last week at the store…”� Hermione replied vaguely.   
“That’s nice of you to do that. You know, Ron still likes you very much. He beyond doubt misses you.”� Mrs. Weasley pressed. She was always one to be straightforward on a subject that related to her children in any way.   
“Yes, I am aware of that…Thanks. Um, would happen to know his number so I talk to him again.”� She asked.  
“Yes, it’s 755-5550*. Have fun, dear.”� Mrs. Weasley said, and then Hermione heard a soft click as she got off the phone.  
Have fun? Okay then…

~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

From the far end of the room, Ron heard the phone ring. That’s odd…why does mum have to talk to me? He crossed the room slowly and quietly; making sure that he didn’t make any loud noises. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake up the ferret that was asleep on the couch.  
“Hello?”� Ron whispered into the phone.  
“Hey Ron! This is Hermione. Have you got a second to talk to me-?”�

 

Oh, it’s a cliffhanger! That’s so totally awesome, but now what will I bring? Only I will know…hmm…or do I???


End file.
